Oversight
by Serenetwinkle
Summary: Watanuki has a headache.


Disclaimer: I don't own the boys in here.

-weeps-

Oversight

For the fourth time since lunch began, Watanuki took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. It didn't really help much though.

In the past few weeks he had been getting terrible headaches around the middle of the day. Headaches that didn't go away until he finally laid down at the end of the night and went to sleep. He would be fine when he woke up in the morning, but by the end of his third class it would be back. A vicious pounding centered right behind his eyes.

It was both painful _and_ annoying.

"Oi."

Speaking of annoying.

"What is it?" he growled from under his hand.

"What's wrong?"

The shorter boy lowered his hand slightly to peer over at his companion. The archer had set his bento and chopsticks aside and was watching him closely.

"Stop looking at me and eat your damn lunch. A lot of effort went into that so don't waste it."

Golden eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

Watanuki's hand dropped into his lap as he sighed loudly, shoulders slumping in exaggerated impatience.

"It's just a headache. Don't worry nothing evil is going to climb down from the roof and try to eat us. _Now_ will you stop staring at me?"

"Have you seen a doctor?" The steady gaze never wavered. Didn't this guy ever blink?

"Who would see a doctor for just a headache. Jeez, just leave me alone already!" Determined to drop the subject, Watanuki pointedly replaced his glasses and picked up his own bento. His chopsticks were halfway to his mouth before Doumeki spoke again.

"If it's a headache you've been having for several weeks, you should see a doctor."

The smaller teen's hand stopped halfway to his mouth, surprise making him look to the boy next to him once more.

"How... How did you know that?"

Instead of answering (had he really expected one anyway?) the archer studied his face for a few more seconds, then held out his hand.

"Let me see your glasses."

"What? No! You'll get your grubby fingers on them and smudge the lenses all up."

Watanuki scowled and leaned back a little, as if the few extra inches he put between them would make the difference between keeping his glasses on or having them snatched from his face.

"I won't smudge them." He hand stayed where it was, silently demanding the object in question.

For nearly a minute the two faced off, hand vs. scowl.

"Oh, for the love of- here!" Snatching his glasses off his nose he stopped himself at the last second from slamming them into the outstretched hand. They were _his_ after all; it wouldn't do to have them bent up because he lost his temper.

Doumeki help them carefully up to the sun with both hands. A smirk pulled at one side of his mouth before he glance over at the other boy.

"They're _already_ smudged."

Watanuki leaned over to grab back his glasses. "If that's all you wanted them for, you bastard..."

"No." The taller teen easily evaded Watanuki's clumsy grab by turning his back to him, glasses still raised to the light. After another second he peered over his shoulder to the sulky teen.

"When was the last time you got new glasses?"

"Huh?"

"These." He lowered the glasses to his lap and gently wiped the lenses before tuning and handing them back to Watanuki. "When did you get them?"

Watanuki accepted them and placed them delicately back on his nose while he thought about the question. It figured Doumeki would ask him something weird like that.

"I dunno, about March I guess. Just before school started this year. My last pair got broken so..." Somewhat irritated at himself for answering a seemingly pointless question, he added. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"March..." Ignoring the smaller boy once more, Doumeki picked up his bento and chopsticks.

"Hey! Are you going to tell me what's going on in that pea brain of yours or not?"

The archer merely shot him an amused look before countering with, "Are you going to put that pea brain of _yours_ to work and figure out what the problem is?"

"Not if you're just going to ask stupid questions!" Pause. "I do not have a pea brain, you jerk!"

Doumeki pointed to his right eye with his chopsticks.

"September."

Watanuki blinked, not understanding his meaning. Had he named his eye?

"Huh?"

But of course, instead of explaining his idiotic reasoning, he pointed again, this time at Watanuki's glasses.

"March."

He still didn't get it.

Doumeki let a small sigh escape and tried again. Slower.

Pointing to his right eye once more he said, "I gave you my right eye's sight in September. Three months ago."

"I can count months, thank you." Watanuki's fingers tapped an impatient staccato on the ground next to him as he wondered where exactly Doumeki was going with this.

Once more a pair of chopsticks pointed at his glasses. "March. Nice months ago."

"I told you , I can-"

"My eyes are better than yours."

"You don't have to rub it in, you ass!"

The expression on Doumeki's face bordered on exasperation. Or it would have, had it been able to actually express emotion. But Watanuki figured that's what it would probably look like anyway.

"What? What does all this stuff have to do with my headaches?"

Two seconds.

"You really are an idiot." he picked some rice out of his bento and continued eating.

"Who are you calling an idiot!"

"I can't spell it out any clearer with out the use of diagrams and I don't have a blackboard on hand right now."

"Spell what!"

Several bites and much chewing later.

"You need new glasses."

"New... What?" Watanuki took off his glasses for the umpteenth time that day and looked at them carefully. They didn't look like they needed replacing.

"Glasses."

"But-"

"The prescription is wrong."

"..."

"Your eyesight is a little better now, right?"

"...A... little, yeah."

"So."

"The wrong prescription. That's why..."

"The headaches."

"..."

"So go see a doctor."

"...Alright."

* * *

AN- It's kind of sad how much this has bugged me. I mean, come on! He had to have needed new glasses right? -.-;; 

-calms self-

Thanks for reading.


End file.
